Obsession
by sexymama25
Summary: Thomas wants to controll Sakura and is angry when she breaks up with him so he and his gang kidnap Sakura and Tomoyo. Syoaran Li and his gang rescue the girls and ask them to join them. Will Sakura ever escape Thomas and will she find a new love.
1. Chapter 1

Breakup

Sakura is walking through the park thinking how great her life is she has a wonderful boyfriend and the greatest bestfriend in the world. Just then Sakura sees a couple sitting on a park bench kissing . Sakura gets closer and gasps as she watches her boyfriend kiss another girl.

"What are you doing Thomas?" Sakura says staring at him sadly.

Thomas jumps away from the girl.

"This isn't what it looks like Sakura" Thomas says.

"What is it then Thomas?" Sakura says accusingly.

"Who is this girl Thomas" The girl asks.

"Jasmine this is my girlfriend Sakura" Thomas admits.

The girl looks at Thomas shocked before she slaps him in the face.

"You told me you didn't have a girlfriend" Jessica says before storming off.

Leaving Sakura and Thomas standing there staring at each other.

"Sakura I'm sorry" Thomas says.

"That's what you always say Thomas well this time we're through" Sakura says turning to leave.  
"You are mine Sakura and nothing you say or do will change that and the sooner you accept that the better off we'll all be" Thomas says grabbing Sakura roughly by the arm pulling her towards him and kissing her roughly on the mouth.

Sakura pulls away and slaps him in the face.

"You bitch how dare you hit me do you no who I am" Thomas says angrily.

"You're the jerk that I just dumped" Sakura says angrily as well.

"You belong to me Sakura'' Thomas says before storming off rubbing his now sore cheek.

Sakura sits down on a bench and breaks down into tears not able to believe what just happened. Just then she sees Tomoyo walking towards her so she quickly wipes her tears away.

"Hey Sakura I thought you might want to go to the movies" Tomoyo says then she notices Sakura's red bloodshot eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura" Tomoyo asks looking at her cousin and bestfriend worriedly.

"I just broke up with Thomas" Sakura says.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asks worriedly.  
"I caught him in the park kissing another girl and I'm tired of being treated like this" Sakura says angrily.

"Well it was about time for you to dump that loser he didn't deserve you anyway" Tomoyo says.

"Yeah you're right" Sakura says smiling for Tomoyo.

The two just sit there for a little while before Sakura looks at her watch realizing how late it is.

"Sorry Tomoyo I have to be heading home" Sakura says.  
"Okay girl I"ll see you at school tomorrow" Tomoyo says.

Sakura gets up throws her bookbag on her back and starts heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting

Thomas storms off from the park angry as shit no one and he means no one breaks up with him especially that bitch Sakura she was his and no one else was going to have her. Just then his cell phone rings.

"Hello Thomas speaking" He says angrily into the phone.

"Thomas we have a problem" The voice on the other end of the phone says.

"What is it Mike I'm in the middle of something right now?" Thomas says angrily.

"The Wolves are in town" Mike says waiting for his bosses reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner we have to meet tonight call everyone and tell them we're meeting at the warehouse on 5th and Main" Thomas says angrily.

"Yes, sir boss" Mike says before hanging up and calling the rest of there gang.

Thomas continues to walk angrily towards the warehouse wondering what to do about Sakura and those damn wolves soon enough he arrives at the warehouse to see the rest of his gang already waiting.

"What can you tell me Mike?" Thomas says looking at him expectantly.

"They arrived yesterday and Syaoran's with them sir" Mike says expecting the anger that came next.

"What?" Thomas says looking at Mike angrily.

"Why weren't I informed as soon as they arrived?" Thomas asks looking around at the rest of his gang expectantly.

"Well sir they killed the messengers we only got this information because a member saw them today " A new member says looking at there leader nervously.

"You mean those damn wolves killed one of our men" Thomas says getting angrier by the minute.

"No sir they killed 13 of our men" Mike says stepping away from there furious leader.

Thomas stands there trying to calm down then he sits down.

"Okay do we no were the wolves are at"  
A new member raises his hand.

"Yes, do you have something to say"

"Yes, sir I saw the wolves at Tomeada High and they looked like they were enrolling"  
"How many did you see"

"20 but there might have been more"

"Thank you very much for the information"

He sits there for a minute then comes to a decision kill two birds with one stone as they say.

"All of you may leave except, Mike, Craig, James, and Brittany" Thomas says.

The rest of the gang leaves except those four who stand looking at there leader expectantly.

"I have a special mission for you 4 I need you to kidnap Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji"

"Isn't Sakura your girlfriend though sir"

"No she broke up with me today"  
"Why kidnap Tomoyo though she is just Sakura's cousin"  
"You really don't no shit do you"  
"Tomoyo Daidouji is dating Eriol Higuarashi which happens to be Syoaran Li's cousin"  
"Oh now I see you're going to use Tomoyo as leverage against Li right"  
"Yes, now go do what I say.

The four leave Thomas sitting there plotting the next phase of his plan to destroy Syaoran Li and to show Sakura that she will always belong to him no matter what she does or says.


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapping

The four leave the warehouse heading towards Sakura's house.

"So what is the plan" Mike asks.

"Sakura is usual home until 8 or 9 alone because her brother and father both work late so she should be the easiest to grab"Brittany says.

"Okay but where should we keep them" Craig asks.

"The basement on 6th Street no one goes there anymore" James says.

"Now how do you intend to get Tomoyo because there is no way to get past the security at the mansion" Mike asks worriedly.  
"I no that stupid that's why we need to stop by my house and pick up some tools" Brittany says.

After leaving Brittany's house they continue on to Sakura waiting for her to arrive home a few minutes later the notice Sakura walking up. Mike grabs her from behind and pulls her into the bushes with his hand tightly over her mouth.  
"Brittany this girl is a fighter hurry up and call Tomoyo" Mike says still struggling to hold Sakura down.

Brittany quickly sets up the device and calls Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomyo this is Sakura" Brittany says into the machine which makes her sound like Sakura.

"Hey Sakura how you doing" Tomoyo asks worriedly.

"Not so good can you come over to my house" Brittany says into the machine which makes her sound like Sakura.

"Yeah I'll be over in 5 minutes girl" Tomoyo says hanging up the phone.

Brittany smiles at her cohorts nodding at them. Sakura continues to struggle in Mike's arms. Five minutes later Tomoyo comes walking up the walk towards Sakura's house. Craig and James quickly grab her and pull her into the bushes.

"Yo Brittany go get us some wheels" Mike says still trying to hold on to Sakura.

"I'm on it" Brittany says as she runs off and comes back with a van.

"Hurry up you guys" Brittany says looking back to make sure no one's following them.

The three boys quickly run to the van carrying there burdens. Once inside the van the boys tie the girls arms and legs and gags them.

"Wow that was easier than I thought" Brittany says.

"Maybe for you brittany all you had to do was make a phone call" Mike says angrily rubbing his sore arm where Sakura bit him at.

"So what I still helped" Brittany says pouting a little.  
"Yeah just get us out of here before the cops come" Mike says angrily.

Brittany takes off towards the basement on 6th street. 15 minutes later they arrrive at there destination but before they get out they blindfold the girls as well so they can't see were they're at. The three boys drag the girls out while Brittany takes the van and dumps it somewhere before returning to the basement a little out of breath.

"What took you so long?" Craig asks looking at her worriedly.  
"I drove about 5 blocks away and then ditched the van after wiping it down to remove our fingerprints okay Mr. Smarty" Brittany says to Craig.

"Fine forget I even asked let's just get out of here" Craig says getting angry.  
"What do we do with them?" James asks.  
"Leave them here until the boss says otherwise" Mike says.

The three people prepare to leave but they remove the gags and blindfolds first before walking out and locking the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

The message

Syoaran and his friends are sitting in there meeting place waiting for the others to arrive when the door opens and a members staggers in bleeding profusely a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"Someone help him quickly" Syoaran yells running to his man's shoulder.

"Syoaran I'm sorry followed some Serpents to a girls house they grabbed the girl but then Tomoyo arrived and they took her too"

Eriol runs up to the boy worriedly hoping and praying that he heard wrong.

"Is Tomoyo alright" Eriol asks the boy nervously.

"She appeared fine to me sir but I continued to follow them to were they were taking them to" The man says trying to stopping from coughing.

"Shush now save your energy" Syoaran says worriedly.

"No they found me and they gave me this to give to you" The man says handing him the paper before passing out from the blood loss.

A doctor quickly runs up and takes the boy to the infirmary with the help of a few more wolves. Syoaran and Eriol sit down and read the note.

"Dear Wolf

I no you that you Wolves are here and tell Eriol I have his precious little girlfriend and if you make another move against use I will kill her.

Tell Syoaran I wish him well.

Signed

Thomas Serpent.

Syoaran crumples the note up angrily and throws it away. Eriol is sitting there totally speechless not believing that his precious Tomoyo is in danger.

"What are we going to do?" Eriol asks.  
"Get them back of course" Syoaran replies.

"How Syoaran if we do anything they'll kill her" Eriol says getting frustrated with the situation.  
"Don't worry I'll think of something" Syoaran says patting his cousin on the back.

Syoaran goes to his study to think about a way to rescue Tomoyo without endangering there lives. Soon there is a knock on the door.

"Come in" Syoaran says.

"Syoaran the man is awake from earlier and he says its urgent that he talk to you immediately" The Doctor tells Syoaran before leaving the room.

"Okay tell him I'll be right there" Syoaran replies.

Syoaran gets up from his desk and walks to the mans room.

"Yes, Marcus you wanted to talk to me" Syoaran asks sitting down next to the man.

"I know were they're holding the girls they left them unguarded" Marcus says.

"Are you certain because we can't take any chances on them killing Tomoyo" Syoaran asks seriously.

"Yes, sir they caught me a few miles away because as soon as I saw the location I was returning to headquarters to tell you what happened so that you could plan a rescue mission" Marcus says.

"So they don't no that you followed them to the location" Syoaran says happily.

"No while they were beating me one of them said that Serpent had given them the note earlier to give to any wolves they came across and to tell them to take it to Syaoran Wolf" Marcus says remembering the conversation.

"Thank you for this information Marcus" Syoaran before getting up and leaving the infirmary.

"Save them sir" Marcus yells as Syoaran is walking out of the door.

"I will I promise you that" Syoaran yells back before closing the door behind him

With that said Syoaran heads down to the main floor with the address in his hand and a determined look on his face.

"We are going after Tomoyo" Syoaran yells to everyone gathered below there are a few gasps at this announcement.

"But what if they hurt them" Eriol says worried about his fiancee.

"No one's at the location they don't no we no they kidnapped them yet they left our man with the note for dead remember" Syoaran says repeating everything Marcus just told him.

"Okay let's go" Eriol says.

The man all jump on there bikes and in there cars and head to the location.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura and Tomoyo sit in the dark wondering what they're going to do with them. Tomoyo is wondering if the wolves will come and rescue them from the serpents.

"Why do you think they kidnapped us?" Sakura asks nervously.  
"Who knows with gangs?" Tomoyo says knowingly.

Sakura sits there wondering what's going to happen next.

"Don't worry Sakura someone will save use" Tomoyo says having faith that the wolves will come after them.

"How can you be so sure noone knows were we are" Sakura says getting more frightened by the minute.

"I have faith in Eriol Sakura he will find me" Tomoyo admits squeezing her bestfriends hand reassurringly.

Just then there is a noise outside the door. Tomoyo and Sakura move further into the shadows as the door slowly opens.

"Oh my God what are we going to do" Sakura yells gripping Tomoyo's hand more tightly.

"Be quiet and stay out of sight" Tomoyo says feeling on the floor for anything to use as a weapon to protect her and Sakura.

"Tomoyo sweetie you in here" Eriol calls out.

"Eriol is that you" Tomoyo says coming out with a piece of wood in her hand.

"Yeah, babe are you okay" Eriol ask quickly turning on the light and looking her over.

"Yeah, Sakura it's safe you can come out now" Tomoyo says looking towards the shadows to see Sakura walking out.

Sakura steps from within the shadows to stand beside her bestfriend.

"Sakura I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend Eriol" Tomoyo says stepping out of Eriol's arms to introduce him to Sakura.

"I've heard so much about you it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Sakura admits shaking the hand Eriol is holding out to her.  
"Eriol is everything okay in there" Syoaran yells from outside the door.

"Yeah, Syoaran I've got them we're coming out now" Eriol says.

"Okay, bro" Syoaran says.

"Syoaran's here to" Tomoyo asks looking at Eriol a little worriedly.

"I'll explain once we get you two back to the mansion" Eriol says looking at Tomoyo apologetically.

"Come on Sakura" Tomoyo says taking her bestfriends arm.

The three walk outside and heads over to a black car.

"Eriol we need to get out of here we're on Serpent's territory" Syoaran yells quickly looking around worriedly.

"We're coming hold your horses Syaoran" Eriol says.  
Just then they hear engines revving. Eriol grabs Sakura and Tomoyo and throws them in the car with Syoaran and jumps in behind them.

"Get us out of here" Eriol says pushing Sakura and Tomoyo to the floorboard.

"Stay down" Eriol says.  
"Guys we got what we came for let's go" Syoaran says speeding away.

Just then a bullet whizzes past Sakura's head.

"Dammitt Syaoran did you bring any guns" Eriol yells at him.

"Check under the seat start shooting back" Syoaran yells as he swerves in and out of traffic.

"What in the hell have I gotten myself into?" Sakura yells to Tomoyo.

"I'll explain everything Sakura once we get to the mansion just stay down" Tomoyo whispers in her ear.

"What are you doing" sakura asks only to see her bestfriend shooting at the men after them.

"How long before we hit Wolf territory" Eriol yells dodging another bullet as it whizzes past his ear.

"Five minutes" Syoaran yells back swerving in and out of traffic.

"We're not going to last that long" Eriol says ducking back inside the car to reload his gun.  
"Don't worry I've already called for reinforcements" Syoaran says swerving to avoid hitting another car.

Just then Eriol sees more wolves standing nearby with there guns aimed. Just then one of the Serpents shoot out the tire on the car.

"Dammitt we're going to have to make a run for it" Syoaran says turning to face the others then he notices Sakura cowering in the floor.

"You two watch our backs I'll protect her" Syoaran says grabbing Sakura up in his arms.

"okay" Eriol and Tomoyo says.

"Oh the count of three we make a run for it" Syoaran says counting to three.

"Oh man they shot out Syoaran's tires" One member of the wolves yelled looking worriedly.

"Lay down some cover fire they're going to make a run for it" Another says seeing Syoaran jump out of the care with a girl in his arms.

Syoaran jumps out of the car grabbing Sakura and caring her in his arms towards wolf territory followed closely by Tomoyo and Eriol who are shooting back at the others. The bikes zoom on through laying down cover fire.

"Dammitt" Syoaran says as a bullet hits him in his left shoulder and Sakura starts dropping. Syoaran wraps his arms around her more tightly.

"We're almost there princess hang on" Syoaran whispers in her ear.

"Are you okay" Sakura asks looking up worriedly.

"Yeah" Syoaran says putting on a burst of speed landing in the wolves territory followed by Eriol and Tomoyo.

"You okay Syoaran" Eriol asks looking at his leader worriedly.

"Yeah fine" Syoaran says standing Sakura on her feet.

"No he's not he's bleeding" Sakura says showing everyone her hand which has blood on it.

"I'm fine let's get back to the mansion" Syoaran says shrugging it off.

"Okay boss here's the car you ordered" Another member says handing him the keys to the car.

"Okay let's go" Syoaran says getting behind the wheel as the other three get into the car.

"You sure you up for driving" Eriol asks worriedly finally noticing how pale Syoaran really is.

"Yeah I'll be fine Eriol" Syoaran says.

Syoaran drives to the mansion everyone gets out and goes inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once inside the mansion Sakura turns angrily towards her bestfriend.

"Would you please tell me what in the hell is going on" Sakura says nervously as people file out of the livingroom and surround the four people.

"This way we can talk in Syoaran's study" Eriol says leading the way.

Sakura sits down once in the study looking at the three people in front of her anxiously.

"So is someone going to tell me why I was kidnapped" Sakura demands finally fed up with the silence.

"Honestly we don't no why they took you" Eriol says nervously as Sakura gives him a death glare.

"You no what I haven't had the greatest day first I catch that worm Thomas cheating on me and now this what did I do to deserve all this" Sakura says breaking into tears. Tommy hurries to comfort her bestfriend as Eriol and Syoaran exchange nervous looks.

"Tommy why don't you take Sakura upstairs to rest we'll talk more tomorrow she's had a hard night" Eriol says.

"Tomorrow someone better tell me the truth" Sakura says seriously before getting up and leaving with Tomoyo.

"You don't think it could be the same Thomas do you" Eriol asks curiously.

"Yeah" Syoaran says worriedly as they leave the study.

Meanwhile across town Thomas Serpent has just finished typing up another letter to Li to make sure the Wolves know that this is Serpents turf and if you mess with Serpent you're toast. Just then the door to his office flies open with a very agitated man running in. With a guard close behind them.

"I tried to stop him sir but he was to quick for me" The guard says breathlessly.

"It's okay" Thomas says staring at the man angrily. "What do you have to tell me?" Thomas says seriously.

"Wolves took the girls boss" The man says nervously.

"Wait" Thomas says standing up angrily.

Just then Craig, Mike, James, and Brittany come rushes in nervously.

"I give you one simple job kidnap my ex-girlfriend and her bestfriend and you can't even do that right" Thomas says angrily slapping Mike hard across the face.

"Sir it wasn't our fault the serpents must have had a spy watching that warehouse" Brittany says cowering as thomas walks up to her angrily.

"I don't want to hear your excuses I want Sakura captured and brought to me immediately" Thomas yells angrily slamming his fist into the desk on his table.

"Sir, I'm afraid Sakura as well as Tomoyo are with Syoaran Li" Craig says cowering in fear at the glare Thomas throws his way.

"Dammitt" Thomas says angrily pacing back and forth before he gets an idea. "Monday at school you will grab Sakura and bring her here so I can make her love me again" Thomas says before dismissing them.

"That dude has some serious problems letting go doesn't he" Brittany says.

"Yeah, but it's more than that with Sakura" Mike says.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

"Thomas believes Sakura is his property and no one else's and he always has thought of her like that since they started dating any guy who looks at Sakura ends up in the hospital" Mike says before gettting into his car and leaving.

Brittany walks to her car and gets in driving off. Not noticing the black sinister eyes watching her as she pulls away. Thomas pulls the curtains close in his room before hurrying to bed so he can plot how to kill Syoaran for ever touching his precious Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura stretches and yawns before getting up quickly and looking at the clock. She screams Tomoyo comes running inside with gun raised only to find her bestfriend frantic.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asks looking around for any threat before lowering her gun.

"Look at the time we're going to be so late for school" Sakura says hurriedly grabbing for stuff before she realizes she's not in her bedroom. She quickly begins freaking out. "Where am I?" Sakura asks Tomoyo.

"Sakura calm down here's your uniform and your bookbag someone went and picked it up for you last night" Tomoyo says handing her bestfriend the things in her hand.

"Where exactly are we?" Sakura asks before entering the bathroom.

Tomoyo waits outside and twenty minutes later Sakura walks out smiling and refreshed.

"To answer your previous question we're at Syoaran Li's house" Tomoyo replies before leaving the room. Sakura quickly grabs her bookbag and follows her bestfriend downstairs where everyone is eating breakfast.

"Hey we're heading out you guys we have school" Tomoyo says before picking her bookbag up off the floor near the door.

"We'll give you a lift we're going to the same school" Eriol says getting up and grabbing his bookbag.

Sakura is standing there just staring at the boy still sitting at the table with his wild hair and the most gorgeous eyes she's ever seen just then he looks up and there eyes lock for a second.

"Sakura come on or we're going to be late" Tomoyo says holding open the door for her.

"Coming Tomoyo" Sakura yells before running after her bestfriend.

"Come on Syoaran man you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school" Eriol says grabbing his cousin by the arm and pulling him out the door.

The four quickly get into Syoaran's Mercedes and speed off towards school. Syoaran quickly finds a parking spot and turns to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"You two go ahead I need to talk to Miss Kinomoto for a moment" Syoaran says.

Eriol and Tomoyo quickly get out the car but Tomoyo hesitates.

"I'll be fine Tomoyo" Sakura says before her bestfriend walks away with her boyfriend.

Sakura turns back to Syoaran smiling but is deterred by his cold expression.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asks.

"Your boyfriend Thomas" Syoaran says his voice still emotionless.

"What about my ex-boyfriend Thomas?" Sakura asks nervously.

"What's his last name?" Syoran asks.

"Thomas Serpent Jensen why do you asks" Sakura asks suspiciously.

"No reason just wondering" Syoaran says before opening the door and getting out of the car followed closely by Sakura.

Just then someone grabs Sakura by the arm. Syoaran turns quickly as he hears Sakura scream. Syoaran grabs Sakura out of the boys arm and pulls her behind him.

"Who do you think you are touching my girl?" The man says angrily.

"The names Syoaran Wolf Li'' syaoran replies locking eyes with the man in question.

"Well that's my girl so hands off dude" He says angrily grabbing Sakura's arm roughly pulling her towards him.

Sakura jerks her arms away from him before getting behind Syoaran.

"I am not your girlfriend Thomas why don't you go find the girl you were making out with in the park yesterday" Sakura says from behind Syoaran rubbing her wrist where he was holding it.

"You heard the girl bug off" Syoaran says before turning with Sakura and heading towards the school.

Thomas grab Syoaran by the arm turning him around.

"You a long way from home wolf" Thomas says smirking when he sees the shock on Syoaran's face but is quickly replaced by a smirk.

"You don't want to mess with me Serpent" Syoaran says smirking.

Just then some boys come up behind Thomas.

"Hey boss is there a problem here" One boy says cracking his knuckles.

"Let's just go Syaoran I don't want you to get into trouble on your first day"  
"Okay Sakura" Syaoran says walking away leaving a fuming Thomas in there wake.

"How dare he" Thomas growls before slamming his fist into a nearby post.

"Calm down boss we'll get him" James says.

Thomas heads inside the school fuming mad that damn wolf dared to put his hand on what's mine I'll destroy you Syoaran Li and that's a promise I intend to keep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura and Tomoyo are in class when suddenly they are called to the principal's office.

"I wonder what this is about" Tomoyo asks as they step out of class.

"Hey, babe you really didn't think you could just walk away did you" Thomas says grabbing Sakura from behind.

"Let me go you creep" Sakura says struggling to break free of his hold.

"I'm never letting you go Sakura you belong to me forever" Thomas says trying to kiss her but she turns her head away forcing him to kiss her cheek.

"Leave her alone Thomas and I mean it" Tomoyo says struggling to break free of the two guys who are holding her.

"Shut up you wolf bitch I'll deal with you later" Thomas says slapping Tomoyo hard across the face.

"Tomoyo are you alright" Sakura asks worriedly.

"This weak pussy can't hurt me with such a weak blow" Tomoyo says smirk in place.

"You talk big now but wait until my boys finish having fun with you I guarantee you'll be begging me for mercy" Thomas says cockily.

Just then the bell rings and people start filing out of class. Thomas and his crew try to move but bump into someone.

"Hey buddy get out of my way me and my girl trying to have some private time" Thomas says not looking up and continue to try to move but is blocked.

"Hey dude" Thomas starts to say looking up and is punched right in the face and falls to the ground.

Sakura looks up into Syoaran's eyes and throws her arms around him. Meanwhile Eriol circles the two guys holding Tomoyo.

"If you're smart you'll leave now your boss is already lad out in the floor if you don't want to join him let my girl go" Eriol says angrily.

The two guys hurriedly release Tomoyo and throw her at Eriol while they turn tail and run just then Thomas wakes up off the floor and stands up.

"You'll pay for this wolf that's a promise Sakura Kinomoto is mine and always will be" Thomas says before walking away to.

"Thank you for saving me again we're going to have to stop meeting this way" Sakura says blushing profusely not looking at Syoaran.

He lifts her chin up and bends his head down capturing her lips in a quick but very intense kiss before turning and walking away with Eriol leaving a very confused Sakura Kinomoto.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You okay" Tomoyo asks her best friend worriedly.

"Yeah fine come on let's go to class" Sakura says still blushing profusely.

"So girl is Syoaran a good kisser" Tomoyo asks jokingly.

"Yeah" Sakura says all dreamily just before they enter there next period class.

Meanwhile on the other side of school Syoaran is smiling smugly while his best friend is staring at him strangely.

"You like Sakura don't you Syoaran" Eriol asks nervously.

Syoaran just looks at him and continues walking and soon they enter there next class.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful and the four people meet up after school.

"So what are you guys doing today" Sakura asks shyly not looking at Syoaran.

"Nothing much just chilling you wants to hang with us" Syoaran asks smugly.

Just then someone walks up and bumps into Syaoran almost knocking him on the ground.

"Hey bozo watch was you're going" Syoaran yells angrily and turns back to Sakura to find her gone.

"Where is she?" Tomoyo looks around nervously.

Just then they hear a scream coming from towards the back of the school. The three friends take off running towards where they heard the noise. Sakura was looking down when someone grabbed her and covered her mouth and pulled her away when the person bumped into Syoaran.

"You think you can just dump me Sakura" Thomas says glaring at her angrily.

"Yes, I do now let me go you're really scaring me Thomas" Sakura says nervously.

"You are mine and no one else will have you the sooner you accept that the better but I guess I'll just have to show you that you belong to me" Thomas says angrily pushing her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asks nervously trying to move away when he grabs her head and kisses her passionately on the mouth running his hands all over her body. Sakura struggles and finally breaks free to scream before Thomas clamps his mouth back on hers.

"Stop struggling beautiful you'll enjoy this" Thomas says as he rips her shirt off and throws the pieces to the ground.

"Please don't rape me Thomas I'll do anything you says" Sakura pleads trying to cover herself up.

"Too late for that now I'll show you who's in charge you brought this on yourself" Thomas says as he rips her skirt off and throws her on the ground. Sakura tries to move away but he holds her wrists above her head with one hand while he uses the other one to open his pants.

"I didn't want it to be like this but I have to teach you a lesson sweetheart, I'm really sorry" Thomas says as he rips her panties off.

"Please Thomas don't do this" Sakura pleads as tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"It will only hurt for a little while I'm really sorry Sakura" Thomas says just as he is about to thrust into her someone jerks him off her angrily.

Tomoyo runs up to her best friend and throws her jacket around her. Rocking her best friend back and forth as she continues to cry holding onto Tomoyo.

"You sick bastard" Syoaran says throwing him against the wall.

Just then they hear a gun go off all three turn to look and when they turn back Thomas is gone.

"Is she okay Tomoyo" Eriol asks worriedly.

"I don't know she'll still in shock someone help me carry her to Syoaran's car" Tomoyo says angrily.

Syoaran walks over lifts Sana up in his arms and carries her to his car blocking all from looking at her and if anyone dared say anything Syoaran gave them a look that would kill.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thomas looks back and slams his fist into the backseat of the car he is riding in.

"Boss you're sure lucky we had the diversion planned" Mike says nervously sensing his bosses anger.

"Lucky that bastard has what belongs to me I will not let this stand Syaoran Li will pay for this" Thomas says angrily.

Meanwhile Tomoyo is still staring down nervously at Sakura who is now laying comfortably in Syoaran's bed.

"Syoaran what's taking that damn doctor so long she's been unconscious too long something's got to be wrong.

"Tomoyo calm down I'm sure she's okay" Eriol says staring down at Sakura nervously.

Just then the door opens and in walks the doctor.

"I came as soon as you called Master Li could you please leave me alone with the patient" The doctor says.

"Come on Tomoyo let him take care of her there's nothing you can do now" Eriol says pulling his reluctant fiancée to her feet.

"Take care of her doc" Tomoyo says before leaving the room followed by Eriol and Syoaran.

The three pace back and forth in front of the door until it finally opens and the doctor walks out smiling.

"So is she okay" Tomoyo asks nervously.

"Yes, she is just a few scrapes and bruises but the psychological damage might be extensive" The doctor says.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asks worriedly.

"Well she woke up while I was examining her and started screaming and yelling at me begging me not to hurt her and please don't rape her" The doctor says.

"Is it okay if I go in and see her?" Tomoyo asks.

"Yes" The doctor says before walking over to talk to Syoaran.

"So did he rape her doc" Syoaran asks angrily.

"No" The doctor says.

"Thank you leave your bill with my secretary Syoaran says.

The doctor leaves Syoaran and Eriol standing out in the hallway.

"We have to do something about Thomas Serpent I want every building he has hit tonight and I want Thomas found and brought to me" Syoaran says angrily.

"Maybe you should calm down first Syoaran you're not thinking straight we cannot go to all out war with Serpent right now we need more troops" Eriol says nervously noticing the fire in Syoaran's eyes.

"Fine do whatever is necessary start recruiting at once but I want a message sent to Thomas tonight that what he did to Sakura will not go unpunished" Syoaran says before he storms off to his study.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thomas is awakened that night by his phone ringing he reaches over and picks up the phone.

"This better be important do you no what time it is" Thomas yells into the receiver.

"I'm sorry boss but we've been head two of our men have been killed and there's a message waiting for you at the base" Mike says nervously.

"l'll be right there" Thomas says dropping the phone jumping out of bed and throwing on some clothes, jumping into his car and driving to the base.

He can't believe his eyes when he arrives the whole place is a total wreck there are bodies scattered all over the place.

"What in the hell happened?" Thomas yells grabbing one o f the men closest to him.

"It was the wolves sir they completely caught us off guard we're lucky any of us is alive" The man says before limping into the building.

Thomas walks through the bodies until he finds Mike going over the security footage.

"Damn they are quick" Mike says.

"Or maybe these looser that were on duty tonight where just sleeping on the job" Thomas says angrily.

Mike instantly turns around and looks at his boss.

"Hello, Thomas the message is carved into the body of one of the victims follow me" Mike says.

Thomas follows Mike into another room where two bodies are laying he walks over to one and sees a message carved into the body in blood.

You will pay for hurting Sakura and you will suffer at the hands of the Black Wolf and your death will be painful I swear to you Thomas Serpent it will be long.

"Wolf thinks he can take what's mine and get away with it I'll destroy the Black Wolf and take Sakura in front of him and make her mine forever" Thomas yells throwing a table across the room.

"How shall we retaliate" Mike asks nervously stepping back from his angry boss.

"I want you too take out someone very close to Syoaran, I want you to beat Eriol almost to death and leave his dying body on Syoaran's doorstep" Thomas says.

"So don't kill him leave him barely alive and dump him at Syoaran's door" Mike asks.

"Yes, and carve a message in his chest saying Sakura is mine and I'll enjoy making her mine right in front of your face Black Wolf" Thomas says.

"Understood boss let's move out boys" Mike says.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day is the weekend so they don't have to worry about school. Sakura wakes up and looks around nervously.

"Good morning Sakura" Tomoyo says.

"Where am I Tomoyo?" Sakura asks nervously.

"You're in Syoaran's room he slept in his study last night" Tomoyo says noticing the blush on her face.

Thirty minutes later Tomoyo, Sakura are dressed and heading downstairs to join the others.

"Tomoyo were is your handsome fiancée at this morning" Sakura asks.

"I don't know he's probably around here somewhere" Tomoyo says.

"How you feeling Sakura" Syoaran asks and Sakura turns around and smiles at him shyly.

"Better than I was yesterday thanks for letting me use your room" Sakura says blushing profusely.

"You can use my room anytime you like" Syoaran says winking at Sakura before continuing on to the kitchen.

Tomoyo and Sakura walk into the kitchen behind Syaoran and take a seat. Everyone is enjoying there food when the doorbell rings.

"I'll go get it" Tomoyo says jumping up happily.

A few minutes later you hear a blood-curdling scream coming from the living room. Everyone jumps up and runs in to find Tomoyo cradling a beaten and battered man with blood everywhere.

Syoaran drops down in front of Eriol worriedly looking at his best friend.

"You okay man" Syoaran says trying to stop the tears from running down his cheeks.

"Yeah I've been better this hurts like a bitch though when I breathe I think I need a doctor" Eriol says coughing a little.  
"One's already on the way who did this to you" Syaoran asks.

"Thomas's goons I went to the mailbox they grabbed me I tried to fight them off but there were to many of them for me to fight off open my shirt he left a message for you" Eriol says coughing and a drop of blood comes out of the corner of his mouth.

"Stop talking conserve your energy okay the doctor will be here soon" Syoaran says patting him on the back as he opens his shirt to see the message.

Sakura is mine and I'll enjoy making her mine right in front of your face Black Wolf.

Soon the doctor arrives and carries Eriol to the living room to inspect his injuries once he's stabilized he is taking to Li's private hospital. Tomoyo stays there all night looking at Eriol worriedly. Meanwhile back at the mansion everyone's scattered because of Syoaran's anger. There is a knock on Syoaran's study door.

"Whoever it is go away I want to be alone" Syoaran yells angrily.

The door opens anyway.

"I said go away" Syoaran yells and turns to find Sakura standing there.

"I'm not leaving this is not your fault Syoaran it's mine Thomas is doing all this because of me" Sakura says walking up to Syoaran.

"Sakura yes this is I attacked him first for what he did to you he did this to Eriol as retribution" Syoaran admits sadly.

"Thank you for trying to protect me but I think it's best if I just leave Thomas want leave you alone as long as I'm here" Sakura says turning to walk out.

Syoaran grabs her and turns her around. Pulls her close and kisses her passionately on the mouth. At first Sakura fights him but then she wraps her arms around his neck. Syoaran is getting really turned on he knocks the stuff off his desk and sits Sakura on it and starts kissing down her neck.

"Syoaran please stop" Sakura says her voice a little shaky.

Syoaran instantly let's go of her and fixes her clothes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Syoaran says nervously.

"I liked it I still haven't gotten over the attack and Thomas's threats can we please just move slowly" Sakura says kissing Syoaran on the cheek.

"Well then you better go to bed I promise I want join you" Syoaran says winking at Sakura before she leaves the study.


End file.
